Malik
Malik, labeled The Psycho is one of the main characters in Total Drama Mall. Coverage Total Drama Mall Season 1 Malik is a great friend. He is practically everything a person can want or need. Smart, kindhearted, trustworthy, crazy, and crushy. He is just your average teenager. He somewhat enjoys music, and is kind and very friendly, and if you mess with him, his personality changes quickly. Malik will snap really quick and go crazy. He is also a bit sensative, but he's not stupid. He knows every trick there is, so he can not get tricked that easily. He hopes to be famous one day as a singer, or actor. High hopes and dreams lay upon Malik. In Just Us Friends, Malik is concerned about the fans chasing Duncan, and agrees to keep them away from him. Malik realizing that Duncan is still with Gwen, wants to now admit his feelings and stop hiding it like he did each season on Total Drama, so he asks Harriet for help. Malik goes to Duncan into a private room, and goes from talking, to making out, to Duncan peeing on himself. Malik takes him to a shower, give him clothes, and then takes a shower himself. Malik and Duncan agree to remain friends. In Karate Kids, Malik goes with the rest of the gang to take Karate lessons. Since the teacher can't teach, Mikey and Demi battled to see who was better, resulting in Demi being knocked out. He watches as Demi and Mikey clash again, only to see that Demi wins the battle. He is satisfied that she won, and not Mikey. Total Drama Mall Season 2 Malik did die, but he will come back to life later on in this season.(Spolier, sorry i had to since we haven't been on this in awhile.) Mall TV Trivia *Malik was the only person to stand up for a friend and get into a physical fight helping them. *Malik is the only character to reveal his rapping/singing career. **Jadus mentions her being able to rap on her TDI profile, and Malik would want to do a song with her. *Malik is the only character to have the most relationships on the show. *He is one of the only original bisexual people on the show, and didn't deny being bisexual. =Carlos= Carlos is an evil version of Malik. Originally a name Malik went by when he was presumed dead. He disguised himself and named himself Carlos, now an evil version of Malik after he lost his head and just turned from good to evil. More information coming soon. Gallery |-| Overall= File:MalikSavannahDanSinging.png|Me, Dan, and Savannah singing. File:Malik_Vampire.png|Malik as a Vampire >_> File:Malik_Win.png|Cheer! XD File:Malik TDA Confessional About Season 3 Smaller.png|Malik Talking about Season 3 of Total Drama File:MalikInATuxW.png|Malik in Prom Tux. File:Rappah Malivial.png|Malik pursuing his career as a Singer/Rapper. File:Malik Currently TDI.png|Summer version. File:Malik.png|Winter Malik. |-| Total Drama Mall Season 1= > |-| Total Drama Mall Season 2= See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Liklik2012 Category:Singers Category:Hot Category:Protagonists